The Spies of Tomorrow
by MMC gang
Summary: Set about 4-5 years after the Ellie Chronicles. Ellie, Lee and Homer are spies working for the Australian government to stop people from the other side of the border smuggling terrorists over to thier side. Rated M just in case. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. Any suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Unfortunately I do not own the Tomorrow series. I am saying this at the start so I don't have to say it in every chapter.**

**From RSOluva (MMC Gang)**

"What's he doing here..?" Ellie sighed creating static in the comms. She should've known he'd find out. Sighing again, Ellie whispered, "The little buggers here," into her comms.

"Knew he would be," Homer grunted.

"You got eyes on the Assasin?" said Ellie trying to focus on the job.

"Shit!" Homer realised, "I've lost him!"

"Nice work Megamind!" Ellie cried, "go find him!" Her eyes raked the room, catching a glimpse of Homer climbing the winding stairs of the casino. "Well," she thought to herself, "if he is here, he might as well help!"

"Looking for me?" the rascal teased.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew Gavin. Get these on," I commanded as I handed him a comms unit, a state-of-the-art bulletproof vest and a waiter's uniform with a tie installed with a camera. "Can't live with him, can't live without him," I thought out loud.

"You talking 'bout me!" someone said in a mock offended voice.

"Lee! No! Where are you?" she whispered, "Cowboy's been looking for you!"

"Well he hasn't found me."

"Where are you!," Ellie demanded to know. Suddenly she felt a slender arm snake around her waist.

"Here," Lee said in an extremely sexy voice. Ellie turned around to face him, the sensations of his cool skin on her bare waist giving her goosebumps. Lee smiled knowingly and smugly. Ellie just smiled and squeezed his hand. Hard. She was satisfied when she heard a few cracks and a whispered, "Please?" from Lee. Now it was her turn to smile knowingly and smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

"She was sooo sexy when she was out for revenge," he thought, "and the person she wanted revenge on was sooo dead! With Ellie, payback was always a bitch. " Lee was shaking his hand subtly, trying to wring the pain out when Gavin appeared. "What's Bugger doing here?" Lee asked Ellie, nodding towards Gavin.

"He just couldn't stay away I guess," Ellie said, obviously frustrated. "The poor girl had to handle him all the time!" Lee thought looking over at the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Sure, she had scars and faults but that just made her more smoking than she already was. He couldn't wait until that night. Homer brought him back to the cold hard reality. "Angel! You could've told me the Assassin was with you!" Ellie hated her code name. She was constantly rescuing us like a heaven-sent angel during the war so the name stuck.

"Cool it Cowboy." I laughed. "What's up your ass?"

"Don't make me ask what's up yours," Homer said coyly.

"Not funny," Ellie said trying to hide her smile as she checked her watch. "12:48," she said, "he should be here any minute now. All eyes alert of their from their posts." Ellie (Angel) and Lee (Assassin) were to pose as a rich couple that were thought to be helping the People Government (an unofficial government aimed on claiming all of Australia as their own) on the other-side of the border smuggle guerilla "warriors" over to their side of the border. Homer (Cowboy) was posing as a security guard and Gavin (Bugger) was posing as "Bill" the new waiter. Their target was a guy name Paul Lyne. He was heading up the operation. "The Target has entered the building," Homer said urgently, "heading your way Angel and Assassin."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-

Homer eyes were trained solely on the Target. He watched from above as the well-dressed man weaved his way between young, elegant ladies and their Sugar-Daddies. The Target headed to their table like a heat-seeking missile. When he arrived he shook hands with Lee and smiled warmly at Ellie. Homer watched the Target fall into their trap. Ellie and Lee's actions were spot on and they were trained for this stuff. The whole thing was working like a dream. Ellie excused herself to the toilets and conveyed that the Target wanted to go somewhere more private to talk. "Tonight?" Homer asked.

"I think so," Ellie answered, unsure of what to do.

"Ask if you can meet another night," Homer suggested, "we haven't been briefed for this situation."

"Ok," Ellie said, doubt dripping from her voice. While Ellie had been gone, Lee had kept a steady conversation with the Target over the country's economy since the war. Homer watched intently, anxious to see how the situation worked out. Ellie had reached the table and began to talk when Homer heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Fi?," He asked in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-

"Glad to see me?" she asked, her body draped over the railing of the observation deck. Homer opened his mouth to reply when suddenly a shot was fired and the power went out. As much as Homer wanted to talk and catch up with Fi, he knew where his loyalties lied and that didn't change when his ex-girlfriend suddenly popped into the picture. After all, it was Fi that had cut off from them for the last 4 years. "Shit!" Homer's head screamed. Refocusing on the situation, he scanned the room. A few people were running out the doors, but the rest were on the ground, laying low so they didn't get shot. Not even taking a backwards glance, he slithered towards the darkened stairs, about a metre away from him. He reached the stairs and stood slithering down the shadowed wall. He reached ground floor and headed towards the fall-back position, the chandelier-shining room. He had almost reached the room when he heard panting. At first he thought it was coming from his comms but then he heard the unmistakable sound of Ellie swearing. Turning the corner, she found him wrestling with one of the Target's bulky henchmen. Homer gasped at the sight of Lee hanging on a chandelier in the hall while another henchman batted at his hanging leg. As soon as he gasped, all attention was on him. Without realising what he was doing, he reached down and touched his touch-responsive shoe twice, telling it to flip out the knife the was laced with a instant sleeping drug. He charged at the guy wrestling with Ellie, kicking him in the chest, consequently stabbing and drugging him. One down, one to go. The second henchman, seeing what we had done to his friend, drew his gun. He knew that they weren't afraid to kill so he was making it clear that he wasn't either. The henchman made Lee come down and join them by threatening to shoot. He lined us all up and reached for his rope with his right hand, holding the gun with his left. A flicker of movement behind him gave Gavin away. Although all three of the hostages were glad to see him, they didn't show it, not once did their cool demeanour change. Until Gavin knocked out the henchman with a frying pan. Ellie and Homer dived to the left while Lee dived to the right as the gun went off. Homer landed on Ellie and she was not happy. "Get off me," she grunted giving him a hard shove. "why didn't you warn us? They had us surrounded. Surely you could've picked that something fishy was up."

"Ellie!" Gavin reprimanded after admiring his handi-work. "He'll be out for a while but we still need to get a move on." Glaring at Homer, Ellie said, "Down this hall, last left and then second right," through gritted teeth. They all began running and no-one spoke until they had reached the van hidden in the woods by the lake behind the casino. "Homer, you have some explaining to do." Lee said.

"You sound like my mum," Homer whined, jumping into the back-seat.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-

Ellie kept looking at Homer through the review-mirror. "Your going to have to tell us what happened eventually," Ellie sighed, breaking the silence.

"Fi was there ok! She just turned up and she looked fantastic and she talked to me and she looked great and I lost focus," Homer finally exploded. A stunned silence hung in the air. "I'll have you know, as soon as I heard that shot, I came after you guys. I didn't even look back. I know where my loyalties lie." Homer retorted, his voice edged with pride.

"I believe you," Ellie said. "You actually did well after the shot was fired. And besides. You were always distracted when it came to Fi. So distracted you often couldn't see where your hands were wandering!"

"Your hilarious El," Homer said, disgusted with himself. They drove on in silence to Ellie and Lee's new house on what they used to call "Snob Hill". Their boss, one of General Finley's contacts, had given it to them. It was complete with a basement full of disguises and an attic full of information. The whole house (it was really a mini-mansion) had the best security and was perfect for the spies that they were. All of them had their own room, Homer included, and the house came with a Nanny for the kids. They all loved her and she was the smartest woman around.

They entered the house and all filed to their bedrooms to get ready for bed. "Ellie sure as hell won't be in the mood tonight," Lee thought disappointed.

Homer trudged up the stairs, desperately trying to get the image of Fi out of his head. Sighing, he gave up. He knew she would be in his dreams all night. Too bad his dreams couldn't be reality.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6-

Fi wouldn't hear the van. She knew that. After-all her friend had invented it. But she watched out the window and trained her ears to pick up any sound anyway. Her house was so lonely without anyone else here. She thought back to the days, before the war, when her mother was always cooking in the kitchen and her father making the stupidest jokes.

Sighing she closed her eyes and thought about what she had done 4 years ago. She couldn't tell them anything about her new life so she just stopped talking to them at all. How she regretted losing the best friends she had ever had. Sure her friends at school were awesome, but we didn't have that connection she used to have with them. She thought of each of them individually. Ellie, so strong, so smart and always so brave. Ellie was the best girl-friend she had ever had. She thought of how there was two sides to Lee. Brutal and cunning when he needed to be but loving and caring when the time was right.

She didn't want to think about Homer. Not tonight. But she did anyway. The way when he kissed her, he was showing how much he cared. How he was an amazing leader and the way he made them all feel better. His serious side was just as lovable as his prankster side. He had the funniest pranks. Of course they weren't funny when they happened to you.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up and out the bay window. The van was grey now. It could instantly change colour if they wanted. She watcher her tired friends, well; ex-friends, get out of the car and shuffle towards the door.

She watched Homer. His strides were longer and he looked better than ever. She searched his face for the any sign on the scar. It was still there, it ran about 2cm down the right side of his face. Sighing she tracing the scar that ran along her jaw bone remembering how they both agreed that the other looked better with their scar. She remembered how they both joked about how they were scarred for life by one another. It was true though. She was scarred and she knew he was. It was her fault.

They entered the house next door and she started to climb the stairs, wishing she hadn't taken the trip down memory lane. She knew he would haunt her in her dreams. Maybe that night she would dream that her and Homer worked it out. Too bad her dreams couldn't be reality.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7-

It was torture. Homer kept imagining all the good times with Fi but he knew it was all a dream. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't. His mind drifted to last night, his dream going with it. She was there and talking to him. Then the shot was fired and the lights went out. Homer woke with a start, breathless from his revelation. Jumping out of his warm bed and ran down the hall. He flung open the door to Lee and Ellie's room and shook them awake. "I got it!" Homer cried.

"What..." Ellie groaned sleepily. After all, it was 6am and they had a late night. Actually it was an early morning but still.

"I know why she was there!"

"WHO!" Lee snapped, annoyed at being woken. Homer could see he was getting no-where. Besides, they'd need coffee before they heard this. "You guys have 10 minutes to meet me in the sitting room. I will have coffee ready," Homer said and started to leave.

"Maybe you could put some clothes on first," a horrified Lee suggested cheekily, chucking him a blanket. Ellie giggled into the pillow and Homer turned red and retreated to his bedroom. Fifteen minutes and 3 cups of coffee later, Homer had Lee and Ellie begging to know what they what they were woken up for. "I know why she was there," Homer repeated.

"First of all," Lee said impatiently, "who is she?" A look of disbelief clouded Homers face. Then Ellie realised. "Fi!," Ellie and Homer said at the same time. "Why was she there Homer," Ellie probed.

" She was there to..." Homer started but before he could finish his sentence, a bang was heard from the window.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8-

They all raced to the window (Lee grabbing his rifle on the way), needing to know what had made the noise. They reached the window in time to see a crow flying off into the distance. Pissed off, Lee jacked open the window and shot the damn thing. "Lee," Ellie scolded him playfully, "who ever lives there is going to get a hell of a fright when they go out to hang their washing." Laughing, she grabbed her cup of coffee and said, "So Homer, you were saying..."

"Her timing was not a coincidence. I was thinking about how Paul knew what we were there for and about what you said last night Ellie. I have always been distracted when it came to Fi," Homer said.

"No shit," Lee mumbled under his breath while Ellie tried to subdue her giggles.

"Hahaha. Very funny," Homer said sarcastically. He was annoyed that they weren't taking him seriously. "As I was saying, her timing wasn't a coincidence." Homer could see the truth dawning in their eyes. "She was sent there purposely. To distract me." They were dumbfounded.

"No," Lee said shaking his head, "she wouldn't do that. I am positive it was a coincidence."

"We didn't think she would stop talking to us either, didn't we," Homer said, pained that the friendship had turned out like this.

"He has a point," Ellie said solemnly. They all sat there for a minute or two in some kind of trance. Suddenly a scream broke them out of their trance.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9-

Like clockwork, they all grabbed the guns the kept handy and decided to each take a side to see who had screamed and what for. Ellie and Lee both went round to the front to come in from that way while Homer was ready to jump over the fence on their cue. Suddenly Ellie heard a shot. She didn't even need to give Lee a signal, they started running. No ordinary person would hear them coming. They knew how to keep running noises to a minimum. They were near the end of the alleys beside the house when they heard Homer call, "Hey guys! Check this out." Confused Ellie and Lee shared a look and then ran into the backyard. Ellie and Lee couldn't believe what they were seeing. Fi. With a gun! "Since when did she work out how to use a gun!" Ellie thought.

"Wow! Homer was right. She did look great." Lee thought. Then he remembered that Ellie sometimes read his thought so he started to panic.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10-

Fi woke up feeling lonely. She dreamed of him last night. She was anxious to find out about his new life. "Does he have a girl-friend," she thought as she loosely tied her silk dressing gown, "do I have a chance with him?" She went downstairs to make herself breakfast. "I really need a coffee," she thought. She began to wonder if Homer still liked coffee. Then it hit her. "I've got to spy on him!" Feeling guilty, she began to think of ways to justify what she was going to do. "It's not as if he'll tell me so I'll just find out for myself," she told herself. She raced up the stairs and grabbed the new mini-remote controlled-4WD-camera that could walk on water, go through fire and climb walls. She set it up so the footage it would get would feed live to her laptop. Sitting on her window-seat, she opened the window and put the camera on the wall. She manoeuvred it down from her second story window to the ground. The camera raced across her green lawn and then began to climb the fence. She made it to the lounge room window. She climbed up the wall and over the ledge and hit the glass really hard making a massive bang. Freaking out, Fi stood up and watched the camera reverse over the ledge and out of sight. Sighing in relief she plonked herself back down on to be startled to her feet again a second later by a gunshot. "Shit," Fi cried. "The camera better be ok!". Her friend would kill her if she harmed the camera in any way. She checked the remote. The signal was still strong so she watched out the window and tried the controls. She smiled when the camera rolled across their lawn and towards the fence. The camera climbed the fence and was waiting in her yard. She scrambled down the stairs she hesitated by the door remembering that she was only wearing a dressing gown. She peeped out the glass sliding door to see if anyone was around. Coast being clear, she grabbed her hand-gun and slipped outside. Looking around, she tiptoed towards where the camera would be waiting. Looking behind her, she surveyed the backyard and the windows of her neighbours (checking for people looking at her) while taking her next step. She moved her foot around, feeling for solid ground to put her foot on but only finding something...feathery? Whipping her head around, she saw a crow...with a bullet-hole in its belly. Before she knew it, despite her profound training she screamed so loud all of Wirrawee probably heard. Embarrassed at her amateur reaction, she kicked the crow, making sure it was dead. Glancing around she grabbed the camera that had been a metre away and made her way towards the porch. Hearing rustling from the fence-line she whipped around pointing the gun in the direction the rustling was from while hiding the camera behind some pot plants. Refocusing her attention on the rustling, Fi silently stepped towards the fence only to see someone with a gun begin to army roll over it. While she pointed the gun at the figure with a finger to her lips she heard footsteps. No ordinary person would hear them but Fi's ears had been trained to pick up the slightest sound. Realising she was being surrounded, she did the best thing she could do. Let them know she was armed. She fired the shot just above the person-who-came-over-the-fence's head. The instinct re-action was for the figure to turn and face her. She was waiting for the person to face her, gun pointed and finger to her lips, indicating it to be silent. The person was...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11-

The person was Homer! When he turned around his face went from shock to amusement. Fi was speechless and Homer just started laughing. "Hey guys! Check this out," he called into the air before looking at Fi and cheekily whispering, "You might want to tie your dressing gown up." Fi looked down in horror, he was right. Her dressing gown was showing most of her naked body as the tie had come undone. Glaring at Homer, who was obviously enjoying himself , she re-tied her gown. Tight. And just in time too as Ellie and Lee rounded the corner. Turning to them, she smiled guiltily and waited for any one to speak. Ellie eyed Homer, Fi and the dead crow before turning to Homer and Lee saying, "False alarm, lets go." They were still angry with her so, realising this was her last chance to make it right, she called, "Wait!"

"We have only been waiting for the last 4 years," Ellie retorted.

"True," Fi said, taking the blame for their lack of communication, "but I want to apologise for all that. Can you give me 5 or so minutes and then I will drop into your house?" Ellie just sighed and began to walk off. Lee looked her up and down, attempted a smile and then followed Ellie. Only Homer was left. One eyebrow raised, Homer said, "It used to take you more than 5 minutes to get dressed."

"Something only you would say," Fi mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that," Homer teased.

"See you in 5?" Fi inquired, longing to feel welcome. Homer just nodded and walked off. Eyes watering, Fi turned to go inside. "I wish I could undo the last 4 years," she thought, blinking back tears.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12-

Ellie and Lee were waiting for Homer in the sitting room. The minute he walked in, she pounced. "You may be right Homer," Ellie said solemnly, "she is up to something. But we need to find out what."

"Her dressing gown came undone. She was sooooooooooo embarrassed," Homer began.

"so that could mean she still has feelings for you!" Ellie interrupted, picking up where she left off, "Homer, you need to seduce her into talking. Its worth a try. Its the only plan we have got. You in?"

"Hell yeah!" Homer laughed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever," Lee said then turned to Homer, "just make sure your not the one talking."

Homer's hand flew to his heart. "Ouch!" he said mock offended. Lee just smiled at him innocently. Rolling her eyes at the boys, Ellie was beginning to head for the kitchen to make more coffee when the doorbell rang. She froze for an instant, then continued to the kitchen calling, "One of you can get it," over her shoulder. Lee just looked and Homer and reclined in his seat. Homer stood and made his way to the door. Opening it revealed Fi, look absolutely hot as usual. "Hey," she smiled shyly, her lips shining with gloss.

"Come in," Homer said, smiling back.

"Someone O.D. on their happy pills this morning," Fi mumbled sarcastically as they passed the kitchen (where Ellie was slamming cupboards) making Homer chuckle and smile at her. His smile still warmed her insides. "Maybe he hasn't changed much," Fi thought hopefully. "Snap out of it Fi!" she reprimanded herself in her head, "your meant to be seducing him into talking not falling in love with him all over again." Homer observed Fi's face go from looking hopeful to angry then plastered with a wicked grin which made him laugh. Snapping out out of her reverie, Fi blushed and then defensively said, "What?" Raising an eyebrow and pausing for a second, Homer studied her pink face.

"Nothing," he said innocently. Embarrassed and frustrated at Homer, Fi playfully punched him in the arm and continued towards the sitting room, leaving Homer to eat her dust. "Ouch," Homer winced as she walked off. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show an instant bruise. Suprised, his eyes bulged out of his head. Shaking his head her returned to the sitting room to find Fi sitting down and chatting to Lee about the house and its previous owners. Just as Homer sat down, Ellie returned with coffee and biscuits and set them on the coffee table. "Help yourselves," she said not making eye contact with anyone. Fi saw Homer fill his cup with coffee and smiled. He still liked coffee. At least they still had one thing in common.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13-

Ellie was ready to cry. Fi turned up and suddenly the last 4 years were forgotten. Everyone forgave her instantly. Ellie wasn't ready to forgive her yet. Glancing at Homer, Lee and Fi deep in discussion, she concluded that no-one would notice if she left. Quietly she rose from her seat and climbed the stairs to her room. Leaving her cup on her bed-side table, she flopped onto her bed and sobbed silently while downstairs Fi was excusing herself to go to the bathroom. She had seen Ellie leave and sensed something was wrong. She climbed the stairs silently and tip-toed toward the soft sound of sobbing. Peeking around the door-frame, Fi saw Ellie curled up facing away from her and crying. She entered the room without being noticed. When she sat on the bed, Ellie looked up and growled, "What do you want?" her voice quivering.

"My friends to be happy," Fi said softly.

"We're not your friends. You made that quite clear when you decided we weren't important enough to talk to or visit. Do you realise that you left me with only them for friends?"

"You had Bronte," I reasoned.

"Had. She was the leader of a guerilla warrior group that Lee and Homer were apart of. People on the other-side of the border found out and attempts were made on her life. So they all moved to New Zealand. She had to cut off contact with anyone here because she couldn't endanger us."

"Oh," Fi said quietly

"Yeah. I haven't had a girl-friend for 4 years now."

"Oh," Fi repeated, "I am so sorry for cutting off from you guys. I did the wrong thing for all the right reasons. It hurt me as well but the main thing is I am back. To fix it." she said reaching over to hug Ellie, letting her cry into her shoulder. After a minute or two, Ellie said, "Forgiven but not forgotten," and attempted to smile at Fi. "I better try to clean up," Ellie said, "crying is weakness in their eyes."

"I actually know a great way to reduce puffyness and redness," Fi suggested, trying to help.

"Only you would say that Fi, only you," Ellie said shaking her head as I giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14-

As soon as Fi was out of sight, Homer hurriedly whispered, "When do I do it?" to Lee.

Delighting in Homers discomfort, Lee reclined and calmly whispered, "Now," back at Homer.

"Are you serious! What would I do? Just invite myself over?" Homer snapped

"Fine!" Lee sighed, "go when the opportunity arises." Homer nodded, swallowed nervously then looked out the window to pass time. Hearing footsteps, he saw Fi emerge with a tired looking Ellie. Ellie's fatigue made him worry. She really needed a girl friend again. "Heck," he thought, "she's stuck with us!" This made his determination to get Fi to talk stronger. She did this to her, deserted her and as sexy as she was, she couldn't be trusted. Not now...

"I'll be leaving now. Nice to catch up," Fi said snapping Homer out of his reverie. Noticing Lee's intense glare, he made his move. "I'll walk you to the door," Homer insisted. They walked to the door in silence, smiling as they prepared to say good-bye. "Look," Homer started, checking to see is the ever-watching Lee was visible- He didn't want Fi to catch on- "if you ever need anything, give me a call."

"Well," Fi smiled suggestively, "I do have some handiwork that needs doing. Its kind of...hmmm...urgent... But I could get Gavin to do it maybe."

"He's gone camping," Homer said nonchantly.

"That would explain why I haven't seen him," Fi muttered. A small awkward silence filled the space between them.

"I'm free this arvo, be armed with cookies. Maybe muffins, you always did have the best muffins," Homer said while eyeing her up. Blushing Fi said her good-bye and quickly retreated down the path turning onto the one that lead to her home.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15-

Smiling at his ability to easily seduce Fi, Homer closed the door and knowing his friends were watching said, "And that my friends, is how its done."

"You did nothing," Ellie retorted turning to walk away, "Fi was all over you!"

Grinning, Homer replied, "And that was because of my hotness," his reply causing Lee, the only remaining person, to giggle. "My opinion of hot isn't you. Have you seen Fi lately!"

"I heard that," Ellie sung sarcastically from the kitchen.

"Guess someone is not getting any tonight." Homer cheekily said causing Lee to playfully punch him where Fi had. Grimacing as Lee walked off he marvelled once again in Fi's new -found power. He found it sexy. Going upstairs for a shower he decided he would drop in on Fi early and surprise her. Keep her off guard. Smiling he thought of what he had seen earlier that morning. "Hot with clothes on but hotter without," Homer though before scolding himself for thinking of Fi like that. After all, she was just his next mission. It would probably be his most enjoyable mission ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note-**** Hi guys**

**Any comments are welcomed and the more reviews, the more I write**

**I would also appreciate any recommendations you make to your friends **

**3 MMC Gang :)**

CHAPTER 16-

Walking down the path, Fi thought of how easy it was to seduce Homer. She wasn't even that attractive... well not compared to the bimbos in Homers stash. She smiled remembering how embarrassed he was when she found them. Heading up stairs to take a long and hot shower since she missed out this morning, she thought of Homer and how greek-ish-ly sexy he was. His wash-board abs and faded jeans, his smell that would smell feral on anyone else. Lavishing in her thoughts, suddenly his clothes disappeared. Continuing to scan his figure, she gasped and snapped out of it. She really shouldn't be thinking that way. After all, he was just her next mission. He would probably be her most enjoyable mission yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi Guys!

As you may have noticed, I haven't posted in a while. Sorry *guilty face*. This was initially because my laptop got wiped repeatedly, deleting any progress I'd made on my stories. Sadly, I won't be continuing these series at the present time, but I may finish them off in the future.

I will do my best to post as often as I can, which may not be often due to my workload. I will mainly be posting book reviews/rants/suggestions and short fan fictions. If you guys want me to write about anything, just send me a message and I'll see what I can do.

I will post a short Gallagher Girls story tonight so you guys should totally check that out.

Thanks for understanding and sorry again :)

-MMC Gang


End file.
